simsfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Mall:HistoryOrQuote
- | 01-20= 1960 Will Wright, creator of The Sims, is born in Atlanta, Georgia, USA. | 01-29= 2008 The Sims Castaway Stories - the last game of The Sims Stories spin-off series - is released. | 01-31= 1999 SimCity 3000 is released; its release disc included a short video trailer advertising The Sims. | 02-4= 2000 The Sims was released in North America, marking the beginning of ''The Sims'' series! | 02-6= 2007 The Sims Life Stories - the first game in the The Sims Stories line of laptop-friendly Sims games - is released. | 02-11= 2000 The Sims was released in Europe, Australia, and Asia. | 02-26= 2008 The Sims 2: FreeTime expansion pack is released. The expansion pack features an in-game 'preview' of The Sims 3. | 03-1= 2005 The Sims 2: University - the first expansion pack for The Sims 2 - is released. 2007 The Sims 2: Seasons is released. | 03-2= '2006''' The Sims 2: Open for Business expansion pack is released. | 03-6= 2012 The Sims 3: Showtime expansion pack is released. | 03-22= 2002 ''The Sims'' series surpasses the video game Myst as the best-selling PC video game of all time. 2011 The Sims Medieval, a spin-off Sims game series based on The Sims 3's game engine, is released. | 03-25= 2002 The Sims: Vacation / On Holiday expansion pack is released. | 03-28= 2001 The Sims: House Party expansion pack is released. | 05-15= 2003 The Sims: Superstar expansion pack is released (North America). | 05-25= 2004 The Sims Mega Deluxe compilation pack is released. | 05-31= }2011 The Sims 3: Generations expansion pack is released. | 06-1= 2010 The Sims 3: Ambitions expansion pack is released. | 06-2= 2009 The Sims 3 - the third and current installment of ''The Sims'' franchise - is released in North America. | 06-4= 2009 The Sims 3 - the third and current installment of ''The Sims'' franchise - is released in Australia. | 06-5= 2009 The Sims 3 - the third and current installment of ''The Sims'' franchise - is released in Europe. | 06-6= 2011 The Sims Social online game debuts on Facebook. | 06-15= 2007 The Sims Pet Stories is released. | 06-18= 2004 The Sims Triple Deluxe compilation pack is released. | 08-1= 2008 The Sims Online (at the time known as EA Land) is permanently shut down by Electronic Arts. | 08-26= 2008 The Sims 2: Apartment Life - the final expansion pack for The Sims 2 - is released. | 08-27= 2000 The Sims: Livin' Large / Livin' it Up - the first expansion pack for The Sims - is released. | 08-28= 1997 Maxis is formally acquired by Electronic Arts (EA); Will Wright's idea for a virtual dollhouse simulation game, which had been turned down by Maxis, was approved for development by EA soon afterwards. | 08-30= 2011 The Sims Medieval: Pirates and Nobles expansion pack for The Sims Medieval is released. | 09-4= 2007 The Sims 2: Bon Voyage expansion pack is released. | 09-13= 2005 The Sims 2: Nightlife expansion pack is released. | 09-14= 2004 The Sims 2 is released in North America. | 09-16= 2004 The Sims 2 is released in Europe. | 09-25= 2002 The Sims: Unleashed expansion pack is released. | 10-3= 2003 The Sims Double Deluxe compilation pack is released. | 10-4= 2002 The Sims Deluxe Edition - the first compilation pack of ''The Sims'' series - is released. | 10-18= 2006 The Sims 2: Pets expansion pack is released. 2011 The Sims 3: Pets expansion pack is released. | 10-26= 2010 The Sims 3: Late Night expansion pack is released. | 10-28= 2003 The Sims: Makin' Magic - the final expansion pack for The Sims - is released. | 11-1= 2005 The Sims Complete Collection / Full House - a compilation of The Sims base game and all seven of its expansion packs - is released. | 11-14= 2011 The Sims: Hot Date expansion pack is released. | 11-17= 2009 The Sims 3: World Adventures - the first expansion pack for The Sims 3 - is released. | 12-2= 2003 The Sims Bustin' Out for the Game Boy Advance is released (North America). | 12-15= '2003''' The Sims Bustin' Out for the GameCube, PlayStation 2, and Xbox is released (North America). | 12-17= '2002''' The Sims Online - ''The Sims'' series' first venture into massively multiplayer online gaming - is released. | }}